It was Wild that Night
by Perseus12
Summary: Naruto and his fiancees were rewarded by the Hi no Kuni Daimyo for saving him and his family from danger. They were given one-week vacation and they accept it. That night, they did something very wild. One-shot. Naruto x Hinata x Samui x Konan x Ayame x Anko Mitarashi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and it belonged to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Note:** This is the set one year after the Fourth Shinobi World War.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata x Samui x Konan x Ayame x Anko Mitarashi

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover): _After the incident, for saving the Hi no Kuni Daimyo and the Royal Family from a radical samurai Hi no Kuni Shogun, who tried to stage a Samurai Revolution and take over the title as new daimyo and the shogun's goal: kill the daimyo and his family, takeover the country, remove the shinobi-class then put the samurai-class in the system, and purge the shinobis and its sympathizers._

 _But the shogun's plan was foiled by Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki and his fiancees: Hinata Hyuuga, Samui, Konan, and Ayame Ichiraku. The combine forces of Konoha shinobis and the Hi no Kuni Daimyo's samurai loyalists have won a victory over Hi no Kuni Shogun's samurai army._

 _For the next three days, after the shogun's failed revolution, while Naruto was hailed as "Hero of Hi no Kuni" and his fiancees as "Five Heroines of Hi no Kuni". The Hi no Kuni Daimyo and the Royal Family rewarded Naruto and his fiancee for one-week vacation at Yu no Kuni and they accept it._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yu no Kuni**

 **Hot Spring Resort Inn**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the room, where Naruto and his fiancee unrobe their yukatas are now on the floor and now engaging in mating heat session as he put the **Sound Barrier no Jutsu** inside so other rooms may not hear them.

While Naruto is lying in the futon bed as his four fiancees: Hinata, Ayame, Anko, and Samui are licking his ten-inch long cock while Konan sat and allowed him to work his _magic_ as Konon began rubbing her EE-Cups that make her hornier. Naruto applied chakra to his tongue and penis once more to amplify the amount of pleasure they were experiencing. By doing so would ensure that they became addicted to him just like Hinata, Ayame, Anko, and Samui are now using their EE-Cups to make sandwich (or tit-fuck) to keep rubbing and licking of his long cock.

After thrusts he couldn't hold it any longer, he unleashed his sperm/milk to upon his fiancees. Shooting his sperm load fiancee's breasts as some shot at into their mouths like Hinata and Ayame, also Anko's and Samui's face.

As for Konan. . .

"I'M CUMMING!" She release her pussy's juice on her fiance, Naruto's, mouth as he hold Konon's butt-chicks and drink all her juice without a single drop. As he drink the last of Konan's juice. She stand up and sit beside him as she rest her on Naruto's shoulder as he look at his other fiancees as they lick each other of Naruto's cum.

Anko lick the last of Naruto's cum on Hinata's face as the other fiancees look at their beloved fiance's face as Naruto notice his fiancees faces like _we want more_. Naruto just chuckle as he look Konan eyes craving of lust as look back to the girls.

"You want more?" Naruto asks the girls. His fiancees including Konan got off and made different position themselves in front of him.

"You decide, Naruto-kun." The girls gave Naruto their sexy winks.

"I can't decide, but I know a way to deliver all of you." Naruto chuckle as he place his hands in a hand sign. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked her boyfriend/lover.

"You'll see very soon." Soon Naruto whisper underneath his breath. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** In a poof of a large smoke behind him are Naruto clones was made, but unlike the real Naruto and Naruto clones was naked to begin with. As the horny girls only did is to licked their lips in lust.

"Here we come, ladies!" Naruto and the Naruto clones says the same word as they advance them.

 **-Minutes later-**

 **Naruto and Ayame**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Naruto (the original) grinned inwardly as Ayame was on top riding his cock up-and-down, while Naruto#1 just hold her head as Ayame suck the clone's cock as she's stroking Naruto#2's cock by her left-hand, and the Naruto#3 thrust on Ayame other hole. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. While the original Naruto rub Ayame's breasts as she began to feel more hornier and pleasure.

 **Naruto clones and Hinata**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . mmm. . . mmm. . . mmm. . .

Naruto#4 lifts Hinata off her feet, as she wraps her arms around her Naruto#5's neck, Naruto#4 grabs her on her ass-cheeks and penetrates her by her pussy, usually Naruto#5 used himself as wall for support as the clone thrust Hinata's other hole. Her body felt the pleasure of her Naruto even they're clones, they gave her more-and-more thrust of her two holes, as she open her mouth then she let her tongue out while her left-arm wrap Naruto#5's head while she feel more horny when she moaned loudly as her breats bouncing.

"More! Give me more, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said outloud as she felt more thrusts of her holes.

 **Naruto clones and Anko**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Anko was given a doggy-style position as Naruto#6 thrust her asshole while holding her ass-cheeks, while she sucked Naruto#7's cock as it reach closely her throat, Naruto#8 thrust his cock on her pussy as he hold Anko's both breast's then suck her more. Anko was viper in heat as her body shook uncontrollable and incredibly felt more pleasure.

 **Naruto clones and Samui**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Samui lied down on futon bed as Naruto#9 thrust his cock on her pussy, Naruto#10 thrusting his cock between Samui's breasts. She held her breasts between as Naruto#10 thrust became faster. Kerrie could feel it going in-and-out like hotdog in a bun, she felt it throbbing. As Naruto#11 thrust his cock on Samui's mouth as he hold her face-cheeks.

'Its cool, I love Naruto-kun's thrust! And I want more! More!' Samui thought outloud as she want more pleasure.

 **Naruto clones and Konan**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Naruto#12 and Konan did the sixty-nine position, Konan was on top of the clone as she use her breasts to tit-fuck Naruto#12's cock then she sucked up-and-down while Naruto#12 lick Konan's pussy. Naruto#13 thrust his cock on Konan's asshole as he hold her ass-cheeks and he began to rub her fine ass as her feel more-and-more hornier as she was more sweating.

'I want more! Give me more! More! More! More! Until you give me your CUM!' Konan mentally said that outloud as the clones sweating as they continue to give her more pleasure.

"I'm so close, I'm gonna cum, ladies!" The Naruto original and clones gave out their warning. The girls were in heat as they getting fucked. And they were enjoying it very much.

'Yes, Naruto-kun. GIVE US YOUR **CUM**!' The girld mentally said the same word as the original and the clones gave their final thrusts.

"I'M CUMMING!" The Naruto original and clones filled them up with his sperm/milk. As Naruto original and clones gave one final hard thrusts as made the girls held them head back. The girls reactions:

Ayame felt the clones filled their milk on her mouth, her pussy, and her ass. The clones vanished after Ayame collapse on real Naruto as she panted happily; Hinata felt the clones on her pussy and ass after they filled her with milk then they vanished as she drop on the floor; the clones filled their milk on Anko as they began to vanished; Samui felt as the two clones filled their milk on her pussy, and her mouth, and the clone on her breasts just shoot a load of milk on her face as she lick the milk; and lastly the clone thrusting her ass filled with milk, as Konan spill her on the clone below as he shoot a load of milk on Konan began to drink all his milk without a single drop as the last of the clones began to vanished. Hinata's, Samui's, Anko's, and Konan's legs twitched, a happy sigh escaped from them.

Then they began to crawl on Naruto with their remaining strength as they're getting closer to him then they collapse on him as they had a good night sleep with a happy smile on their faces.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**


End file.
